


Ruhm ohne Ehre

by KiraSnapeaddict



Series: Schlangenbrüder [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Male Slash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 14:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraSnapeaddict/pseuds/KiraSnapeaddict
Summary: Es war Lucius Malfoy selbst, der Severus Snape gelehrt hat wie ein wahrer Slytherin mit allen Mitteln sein Ziel zu erreichen. Und Severus hat gut gelernt... zu gut, vielleicht.





	Ruhm ohne Ehre

Snape beugte sich vor dem Dunklen Lord, der ihn zu sich gerufen hatte. Lucius musste anerkennen, das Snape sich in kurzer Zeit verdient den ersten Platz an Voldemorts Seite erobert und gesichert hatte. Auch der Dunkle Lord hatte schnell die Brillianz, Intelligenz und Begabung Snapes erkannt. Und gedachte, sie für sich zu nutzen.  
Eine Gruppe junger Totesser hatte sich um Snape geschart, er sollte auswählen, wer ihm für die nächste Mission geeignet schien. Entäuscht zogen sich die zurück, die er nicht gewählt hatte. Snape war Voldemorts Favorit. Und seine Erfolge sorgten dafür, das er keine Not hatte an Freiwilligen. Voldemort richtete das Wort an sie. „Meine Freunde… dieser hier“ er legte Snape die Hand auf die Schulter, was die anderen mit Neid sahen. „Dieser wird in Zukunft noch wichtigere Aufgaben zu erfüllen haben. Darum wünsche ich nicht, das er sich mehr in Gefahr begibt als notwendig. Auch nicht, das ihn jemand erkennt.“ Voldemort winkte zwei maskierte Totesser herbei. „Diese hier werden dich auch begleiten, Severus“ letzterer runzelte die Stirn. „Ich habe sie selbst ausgesucht, auf dich zu achten. Nicht aus Misstrauen, sondern im Gegenteil, als besondere Ehre“. Severus nickte, sich in den Willen seines Herrn fügend. Voldemort zog sich zurück, als Snape noch ein paar Worte mit seiner Einsatztruppe wechselte. Dann empfahl er sich, und betrat den Flur in Richtung seiner Räume. Da merkte er, das jemand ihm folgte. „Severus, warte bitte“. Dieser blieb stehen. „Mulciber?“. „Severus, warum suchst du Mich niemals aus? Es wäre mir eine Ehre. Wir sind doch Freunde?“. Snape runzelte die Stirn. Freunde? Oder mehr Klassenkameraden mit ähnlichen Interessen… „Ich suche meine Leute aus wegen ihrer Fähigkeiten“. „Aber aber… du weisst doch was ich kann, Sev“. Dieser runzelte die Stirn. Es war nicht Mulcibers Können. Sondern vielmehr, das er sich gern darin verlor, übertrieb. „Ich brauche Leute die mir gehorchen, Mulciber. Keine Einzelkämpfer“. Severus wandte sich ab, als Mulciber in an der Robe packte. „Bitte. Gib mir eine Chance!!“ Severus schüttelte seine Hand ab. Er runzelte die Stirn. „Vielleicht. Doch du musst es mir beweisen, das du dich unterordnest“. Mulciber schluckte. „Natürlich“. Snape nickte knapp. Beide kannten die „Währung“ in der bezahlt wurde.

Severus warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte, während Mulciber sein Glied im Mund hatte. Er kniete nackt zwischen Severus Beinen, der zurückgelehnt im Sessel sass, immer noch in Hemd und Hose gekleidet. Seine Hände krallten sich in die Sessellehnen, als Mulciber es ihm besorgte. Dieser unterdrückte den Reiz zu würgen, als er Severus so weit in sich nahm wie er konnte. Dies war nicht das erste Mal, nur das erste Mal, das er Severus so nahe kam. Doch war dies die übliche Währung, sein Beweis, das er sich Sev im Rang unterwarf. Mulciber hatte schon einige Übung. Plötzlich klopfte es leise und die Tür ging auf. IM Rahmen stand Lucius. Ihm stieg die Hitze ins Gesicht, als er die beiden sah. Severus mit Lust gefüllter Blick traf Lucius wütenden. Dann schloss er wieder die Augen. Die Tür knallte laut zu. Einige Momente später brachte Mulciber ihn zum Höhepunkt, krampfhaft schluckte er alles. Als er Severus Glied sauber geleckt hatte, stiess dieser ihn von sich weg. „Vielleicht“ sagte er kühl. „Geh“. Mulciber raffte seine Sachen zusammen und hastete hinaus.

Lucius klopfte und trat, ohne lange zu warten, herein. Severus hatte eines der besten Zimmer dieses Anwesens zugewiesen bekommen. Severus lag auf dem Bett, die Decke nur eben über seinen Hüften. Jetzt gerade senkte er das Buch, in dem er gelesen hatte. Es war alt. Sehr alt. „9999 Gifte“. Severus schlug es zu. Er hob eine Augenbraue und musterte Lucius unter gesenkten Lidern. „Lucius“. Dieser rümpfte die Nase. Er hasste es, wie Severus sich mehr und mehr ganz maskierte. Wie nichts persönliches, kaum eine Regung -kaum eine ECHTE Regung- mehr in seinem Gesicht zu erkennen war. Auch dieser allgegenwärtige Ausdruck von spöttischer Arroganz… selbst Lucius…selbst er ertappte sich dabei, unter diesem Blick nervös zu werden. Und es ärgerte ihn!  
„Was ist das, Sev, das mit dir und Mulciber?“ Ja, Lucius wusste, die beiden waren in einer Klasse gewesen. Aber die hundeartigen Blicke Mulcibers auf Severus ärgerten ihn. Und das letztens…  
Severus Ausdruck blieb ungerührt. Er betrachtete Lucius still, ohne jede Reaktion. Lucius begann innerlich zu kochen. Mit wenigen Schritten trat er an Snapes Bett heran, mit einem Ruck zog er die Decke zurück, unter der Severus nackt war. Komplett angezogen kniete er sich über Severus und küsste ihn hart und brutal. Keineswegs überrascht kam dieser ihm entgegen und zahlte ihm mit gleicher Münze zurück. Lucius schmeckte Blut, beide schnappten nach Luft als sie sich voneinander lösten. Lucius setzte sich auf Severus Oberschenkel. Mit beiden Händen griff er nach Severus Hoden und seinem Glied. Wenig zart umfasste er es und strich daran auf und ab. Sein Gewicht hinderte Severus, sich zu bewegen oder ihm entgegenzukommen. Dieser stöhnte leise, doch betrachtete er Lucius immer noch mit leisem Spott, während dieser fast aggressiv Severus Glied bearbeitete. „Was…soll…sein?“ fragte Severus trotzdem provokant. Lucius packte seine Hoden fester, was Sev laut stöhnen liess. Vergeblich bewegte er seine Hüften, doch der schwerere Lucius pinnte ihn unter sich fest. „Ich…festige…meine…Aaaah…Position“ Severus warf den Kopf nach hinten und ächzte als Lucius ihn fester packte. „So“ machte Lucius. „Das ist alles??“ Der Ärger steigerte seine eigene Erregung, das ihm die Hose viel zu eng wurde. Mit einem Griff öffnete er seine Hose, das sein Glied fast heraussprang. Er liess Severus Glied und Hoden los, dann entlastete er Severus Beine. Er fasste sie an den Kniekehlen und schob sie gebogen nach hinten, das Lucius von ihnen eingerahmt wurde. Sich aufstützend rieb er sein Glied an Severus, spürte die Feuchte dort unten. Severus hatte die Augen geschlossen und seufzte leise. Langsam legte er seine Maske endlich ab. Zusammengefalten wie er war, bot er sich Lucius dar für mehr. „Wer soll das glauben“ knurrte Lucius. „Vielleicht bist du ja nur ein läufiger Bastard. Der es mit jedem treibt“. In dem Moment rammte er zwei Finger heftig in Severus, der nicht eben leise aufschrie. Schmerz und Erregung zu gleichen Teilen. „Ja…vielleicht“ murmelte er gerade noch hörbar, während Lucius Finger in ihm beschäftigt waren. Severus ächzte und seufzte. Lucius Ärger und seine Aggression war ihm wie Salz in der Suppe. Lucius knirschte mit den Zähnen. Severus machte ihn rasend. Es machte ihm offensichtlich Spass, ihn im Ungewissen zu lassen, wie er zu ihm stand. Aber jetzt gerade war es Lucius gleich. Severus würde noch eine Weile wissen, wie es stand. Lucius nahm noch zwei weitere Finger hinzu, fuhr ein und aus, dehnte Sevs Öffnung, das ihm selbst die Knöchel wehtaten. Severus stöhnte leise „Ich habe… von dem besten…gelernt“ ein Lächeln huschte über sein erregtes Gesicht. In dem Moment zog Lucius seine Finger heraus. Mit einem Ruck, der ihm fast selbst wehtat, versenkte er sich in Severus, der laut aufschrie. Lucius lächelte zufrieden. Sich zusammenreissend rieb er sich an Severus, drückte dessen Beine noch mehr auseinander und nach hinten. Er spürte sein Glied, eingepfercht, zucken. Severus war sein, bis er es verinnerlicht hatte. Er sollte in jeder Faser spüren, dass er zu Lucius gehörte. Lucius zog sich heraus, dann stiess er sich in ihn. Beide stöhnten sie erfüllt, bis in jede Zelle erregt. Severus öffnete die Augen, sie waren tiefschwarz, bodenlos. Er schien Lucius zu durchleuchten. Severus hielt Lucius Blick, während dieser immer wieder in ihn drang, darauf wartend, dass er es endlich auch in Severus Augen sehen würde. Die Bestätigung das er IHM allein gehörte. Seine Stösse wurden hart, brutal, jeder Schrei des Geliebten spornte ihn noch mehr an. Severus schmaler Körper erzitterte unter seinen Stössen, ein Etwas aus Schmerz, Erfüllung und köstlichem Hochgefühl. Zugleich kamen sie zum Höhepunkt. Lucius ergoss sich in ihn, bis er sich ganz leer fühlte. Erst dann entliess er Sev aus der unbequemen Haltung. Er drehte sich auf den Rücken und zog Severus auf sich. Beide Hände auf seinen Pobacken, zog er ihn in einen atemlosen Kuss. Severus lächelte still, von Lucius unbeobachtet, da dieser die Augen geschlossen hatte. Lucius würde sich noch oft ärgern müssen. Doch hatte er selbst Severus beigebracht, alle möglichen Mittel zu nutzen. Und das würde er tun. Und Lucius Ärger versprach ihm Genuss… wenig später in dieser Nacht nahm Lucius ihn noch einmal. Es war nicht die unangenehmste Art, geweckt zu werden. Severus hielt die Augen geschlossen, doch konnte er sich nicht lange schlafend stellen. Er überliess sich seinen Gefühlen, als sei es ein besonders erregender Traum.  
Noch einmal erwachte er, als er Bewegung neben sich im Bett spürte. Er blinzelte, dann öffnete er seine Augen ganz, um die Szene ganz in sich aufzunehmen. Lucius kniete neben ihm im Bett, seine Stirn ärgerlich gerunzelt, die Hand um sein Glied im angestrengten Bemühen es hart zu bekommen. „Hättest du gefragt, hätte ich etwas gehabt, dir zu helfen“ bemerkte Severus trocken. Lucius warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu. Da Lucius ihm die Bettdecke schon weggezogen hatte, war wohl klar, was er wollte. Severus lag entspannt auf dem Rücken, ein Bein bequem angewinkelt. Einer seiner Mundwinkel zuckte spöttisch. „Du…!“ knurrte Lucius wütend. Doch hatte er inzwischen sein Ziel erreicht. Er kniete sich zwischen Severus Beine, dann drang er mit einem Ruck in ihn ein. „Bastard“ knurrte er. Severus stiess zischend die Luft aus, als die längst wunde Haut dort unten aufriss. Lucius spürte Genugtuung und Erregung, als er sah, wie Sev einen Moment das Gesicht verzog. Lucius legte einen harten Rhythmus vor. Hart packt er Severus an den Hüften, der ihn seinerseits hart an und in sich zog, dabei blutige Spuren seiner Fingernägel auf Lucius Rücken und Gesäss hinterlassend. Beide keuchten, Wut, Schmerz und Erregung mischten sich, dass es keiner von beiden mehr unterscheiden konnte. Ihre glühenden Blicke verschmolzen in ihrer heftigen Vereinigung, die mehr ein Kampf schien. Einer war. Ein zweistimmiger Schrei zeigte den Zeitpunkt ihrer Erfüllung an. Und selbst die pochenden Schmerzen als Folge ihrer gewalttätigen Vereinigung hielt sie nicht mehr davon ab, umgehend einzuschlafen.

Als Severus frühmorgens erwachte, schlief Lucius wie tot. Das Bett sah aus wie ein Schlachtfeld- die Hauselfen taten ihm leid, die sich darum kümmern mussten. Severus sass noch einen Moment auf dem Bett und betrachtete Lucius nun entspanntes Gesicht. Es überraschte Sev, das Lucius die Machtspielchen, die er selbst so gut spielte, nun emotional so mitnahmen. Es überraschte ihn, wie sehr dieser ihn wollte… Zart strich Sev ihm eine lange blonde Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Er würde auf ihn Acht geben. Wenn er ihm schon seinen Rang geraubt hatte. Leise zog Sev sich an. Er verzog das Gesicht. Alles an ihm fühlte sich klebrig an. Severus spürte noch jetzt die Stellen, wo Lucius Hände seine Hüften in eisenhartem Griff gehalten hatte. Und es meldeten sich nun sehr unangenehm Stellen in seinem Körper, die man normal nicht so bewusst spürte… und die eigentlich anderen Zwecken dienten. Wenig später stand er im Labor, was sich in diesem Haus befand.  
Severus lächelte in sich hinein, jedes Mal wenn er die Folgen der Nacht spürte am nächsten Tag. Es würde nichts ändern. Er gehörte Lucius wann und solange er selbst es wünschte…

Severus hatte volle Hände zu tun, als er hörte wie jemand leise durch die Tür kam. Lucius? Wer auch immer es war, er hatte keine Zeit seine Tätigkeit zu unterbrechen. So machte er ungerührt weiter, bis er Zeit hatte seinen Besucher zu beachten. Kurz stockte ihm der Atem. Es war sein Herr höchstselbst. Dieser lächelte sein kaltes Lächeln. „Lass dich nicht stören, Severus. Es ist mir eine Freude, einem Meister bei der Arbeit zuzusehen“. Und so war es tatsächlich. Er selbst war hervorragend in Potions gewesen. Doch Severus war trotz seiner Jugend schon ein Meister. Und das war ja nicht das einzige Fach in den er hochbegabt war. Dumbledore war ein Narr, dass er Snape so ignoriert hatte. Fast konnte man sagen, er hatte ihn in Voldemorts Arme getrieben.  
Als Severus seine Arbeit eine Weile allein lassen konnte, kniete er vor seinem Herrn, küsste den Stoff seiner Robe. „Es ist gut, Severus. Ich wollte lediglich deine Fortschritte verfolgen, und mich an deiner Kunstfertigkeit erfreuen“. „Habt Dank, Mylord“ sagte Severus, doch mit Stolz. Er wusste was er konnte.  
„Was hältst du von Lucius? Wie wertvoll ist er uns?“ Severus sah seinen Lord voll an. „Er ist einer unser Getreuesten, Mylord. Seine Loyalität steht ausser Frage, so oft wie er sie bewiesen hat“ Severus Worte waren nachdrücklich, aber sachlich. Er hielt seine Gedanken offen, das sein Herr hineinsehen konnte. „Meinst du. In letzter Zeit schien er mir etwas- nun, abgelenkt.“ Hatte Voldemort gezwinkert, als mache er einen Scherz? „Aber solange du ihn an deiner Seite willst, Severus, werde ich dir das nicht abschlagen“ Er legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.  
Voldemort betrachtete ihn auf seltsame Art, die ihn schaudern liess. Tom Riddle war einst ein sehr gut aussehender Mann gewesen. Doch dunkle Magie hatte diese Eigenschaft verwischt, verzerrt. „Früher hätte ich es selbst ausprobiert, zu erfahren, welche anderen…Qualitäten du besitzt… Prinz der Tränke und Gifte…“ Voldemort lächelte anzüglich. „Aber die Zeiten sind vorbei. Und du wirst bald lernen, das Sex nicht dem Hochgefühl das Wasser reichen kann, welches durch Macht und Magie entsteht.“

Lucius öffnete die Augen, offensichtlich hatte er länger geschlafen als sonst. Severus war sicherlich schon im Labor, ihr Herr hatte ihm dort viel zu tun gegeben. Deshalb war er die letzten Tage ständig dort beschäftigt. Lucius richtete sich auf, fast sofort liess er sich aufs Bett zurückfallen. Er ächzte leise. Sein Körper erinnerte ihn unangenehm daran, was er letzte Nacht gemacht hatte. Und das Bett auch, Decken und Laken völlig zerwühlt und… Er selbst brauchte dringend eine Dusche, stellte er naserümpfend fest. Ein ungutes Gefühl rührte sich in Lucius. Er kannte es nicht von sich das er seine Gefühle so auslebte, wie er dies letzte Nacht getan hatte… Seine ganze Erziehung war auf ständige Beherrschung aller Gefühle ausgerichtet gewesen. Doch wenn es um Severus ging, verliess ihn die Fähigkeit immer mehr, gelassen und beherrscht zu bleiben. Auch wenn ihm klar war, das Severus es genoss, wenn er so fordernd war… auch dann. Es war nicht gut, wenn er die Kontrolle verlor und seinem Begehren freien Lauf liess. Was machte Severus mit ihm? Aus ihm? Ächzend richtete er sich auf, sich bewegend wie ein alter Mann suchte er seine Sachen zusammen.

Voldemort stand in der Mitte des Raumes, um ihm herum eine Gruppe von Totessern. Die Stimmung war besonders angespannt und bedrückend. Vor ihm stand Snape, aufrecht, den Kopf und Blick gesenkt. Keiner der Anwesenden wollte mit ihm tauschen. Doch hatten auch sie keinerlei Interesse, das ihr Lord auf sie aufmerksam wurde. „Ich muss bekennen, Severus, das ich enttäuscht bin. Deine letzte Kampagne schlug fehl und zwei deiner Mitstreiter hast du nur schwer verletzt zurückgebracht“. Bleierne Stille im Raum. „Doch Severusss… ich habe nicht vergessen, dass du einer meiner besten bist. Wenn nicht gar der beste hier in unserem Kreis. Darum werde ich Nachsicht mit dir üben, wenn du mir den Schuldigen nennst, der an dem Fehlschlag die Schuld trägt. Ich glaube nicht, dass du es warst.“ Leichte Unruhe im Raum. Snapes Gruppe wusste, wer die Nerven verloren hatte. Sie alle wussten es. Und es war nicht Snape. Voldemort musste es glasklar in jedermanns Gedanken sehen. Doch dieser war einer der beiden schwer Verletzten. Er würde eine Bestrafung nicht überleben. Voldemort trat vor Snape. „Sieh mich an, nenn mir den Schuldigen“. Snape hob den Kopf. Seine schwarzen Augen starrten in die seines Herrn. „Ich bin der Schuldige. Mir gebührt die Strafe“. Scharfes Aufatmen im Raum. Voldemort trat so nahe an ihn heran, das Snape fast schielen musste. „Severuss… glaube nicht, dass die Strafe leichter wird oder weniger schwer, nur weil du die Strafe freiwillig auf dich nimmst“. Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein“. Voldemort trat ein Stück zurück. „Verfügt über mich, Herr“ sagte Snape. Lucius schüttelte leise den Kopf, doch Snape konnte es nicht sehen. Er hatte die ganze Zeit nicht nach links oder rechts gesehen.  
„Nun denn, Snape. Dann lass uns beginnen“. Voldemort Stimme war kalt.  
Snape zog den Mantel aus, liess ihn auf den Boden fallen. Nach und nach zog er sich ganz aus, warf alle Sachen auf einen Haufen, bis er nackt war. Er war nicht schlank, sondern dünn. Jede einzelne seiner Narben auf seinem Rücken und Gesäss trat deutlich hervor auf seiner blassen Haut. Die rabenschwarzen Haare waren ein starker Kontrast zu seiner hellen Hautfarbe. Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung liess er sich vor Voldemort auf die Knie fallen und senkte den Kopf. Lucius Magen verdrehte sich zu einem Knoten vor Angst.  
Lord Voldemort richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Snape. Im Raum war es unnatürlich still. „Crucio“. Snapes Gesicht verzerrte sich, jeder einzelne Muskel seines Körpers schien sich zu verkrampfen. Er sprang auf, um sofort wieder zusammenzuklappen. Wie eine Marionette ohne sichtbare Schnüre riss es ihn hoch, runter, nach links und rechts. Er öffnete den Mund zum Schrei, doch schaffte er es, stattdessen auf die Knöchel seiner linken Hand zu beissen um nicht zu schreien. Seine Augen verdrehten sich, so dass nur noch weiss zu sehen war. Wieder brach er zusammen, wand sich in Qualen auf dem Boden. Jeder einzelne Muskel seines Körpers war angespannt, doch schien nicht mehr für sondern gegen ihn zu arbeiten. Voldemort war näher getreten und betrachtete ihn, ein Ausdruck höchster Faszination in seinem Gesicht. Wie hasste Lucius ihn in diesem Moment…! Als nichts mehr half, schrie Snape, gellend, laut und lange bis ihm die Stimme versagte und alle Anwesenden ausser Voldemort sich die Ohren zuhielten. Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit beendete Voldemort endlich die Qual. 

Der schmale Körper war unnatürlich verdreht. Immer wieder lief ein Zucken durch die gequälten Glieder, ein Zittern. Voldemort schenkte ihm keinen Blick mehr, stattdessen fiel sein Blick kurz nur auf Lucius, bevor Voldemort den Raum verliess.  
Lucius eilte zu Snape und drehte ihn herum. Snapes Lippen waren zerbissen, ein dünner Blutfaden lief ihm aus einem Mundwinkel. Seine Hand blutete, wo er sich selbst gebissen hatte, um nicht zu schreien. Vorsichtig nahm Lucius den Zitternden in seine Arme. Er war überraschend leicht. Es war seltsam, das Snape, der Totesser trotz allem immer noch ein sehr junger Mann, fast ein Junge war, der trotzdem in der Lage war, unter all dem Druck zu bestehen…

Lucius trug Snape in sein Quartier. Zweimal musste er ihn fester fassen, weil erneute, heftige Zuckungen ihn überraschten. Vorsichtig legte er ihn aufs Bett. Snape öffnete den Mund zum Schrei, doch war es nur noch ein leises Krächzen. Hastig ging Lucius ins Badezimmer und kam mit einer Phiole zurück. Er packte Severus, der zu schwach war, sich zu wehren und flösste ihm den Trank ein. Plötzlich sackte Snape schlaff in seinen Armen zusammen, selbst sein gequältes Gesicht schien sich zu entspannen. Lucius atmete auf. Er legte Severus lang aufs Bett. Dann versorgte er seine verletzte Hand und wischte ihm das Blut aus dem Gesicht.  
Die nächsten Tage verliess Lucius ihn nicht. Er wachte über seinen Freund, wischte ihm den Schweiss ab, beruhigte ihn, wenn er um sich schlug. Hielt ihn in seinen Armen und wärmte ihn des Nachts. Er wusste nicht, wie lange das andauern würde. Manche erholten sich nie von der Folter. Wieviel wert war Severus Snape ihrem Herrn?  
Erst am dritten Tag kam Severus wieder zu sich. Seine schwarzen Augen waren klar. „Wie… wie lange“ krächzte er mit rauer Stimme. „Drei Tage“ sagte Lucius und lächelte traurig. Er gab Severus Wasser zu trinken. Snape liess sich wieder zurück fallen auf das Bett. Lucius zog ihn wieder in seine Arme und die Bettdecke über sie beide. Offensichtlich war er wieder eingeschlafen, denn der Morgen graute, als er wach wurde. Snapes Augen waren offen. Immer noch hielt Lucius seinen Freund eng im Arm, was ihm nun gerade etwas unangenehm auffiel… Severus warf einen Blick über seine Schulter, den Hauch eines Lächelns im Gesicht. Natürlich hatte auch er bemerkt, das Lucius einen harten hatte.. „Würdest du mich lieben?“ fragte Severus. „Jetzt??“ fragte Lucius entsetzt. „Du bist gerade dem Tod von der Schippe gesprungen und ich soll…?“ Er rückte ein Stück von seinem Freund weg. „Ich gehe eben und kümmere mich selbst darum“ meinte er, peinlich berührt. Severus griff nach ihm, bevor Lucius aufstehen konnte. Er rollte die Augen. „Jetzt. Ich bin nicht aus Zucker, Lucius und werde unter deinen Zuwendungen nicht zerbrechen“. Snapes Stimme klang amüsiert. „Ich will dich. Jetzt“ fügte er leise hinzu. Lucius seufzte. Er spürte sein Begehren in jeder Faser und gleichzeitig… dann gab er sich einen Ruck. Er beugte sich zu Severus und küsste ihn. Der erst vorsichtige, dann leidenschaftliche Kuss spülte ihn hinweg, und er fühlte den unerträglichen Druck dort unten. Severus hob wissend und spöttisch eine Augenbraue. Lucius dirigierte ihn so, dass Severus Kopf und Oberkörper auf dem Bett blieben, seine Beine davor auf dem Boden kniend. Severus legte die Arme aufs Bett und legte seinen Kopf darauf. Lucius schüttelte innerlich den Kopf… in den letzten drei Tagen war Severus noch dünner geworden. Sev spürte sein Zögern, er drehte sich nach ihm um. „Gib mir Leben, Lucius. Bitte…“ seine Stimme war heiser und leise. Lucius atmete tief durch. Sev stützte seinen Kopf auf seine Arme und schloss die Augen. Lucius fuhr mit Beiden Händen zwischen Severus Knie und spreizte sie auseinander, sich Platz schaffend. Langsam fuhren die Hände weiter die Oberschenkel hinauf, Sevs Haut liebkosend. Dann schob er sich näher heran, presste sein übereifriges, zuckendes Glied an Sevs Gesäss. Er beugte sich nach vorne, platzierte viele Küsse in Severus Nacken und Rücken. Severus seufzte, Lucius spürte wie sein gequälter Körper sich unter ihm löste, entspannte. Zärtlich liess er seine Hände über den knochigen Rücken wandern. Doch Severus drückte sich ihm so entgegen, dass er ihm die Angst nahm, es könne ihm schaden. Lucius richtete seinen Oberkörper wieder auf. Ein Griff, dann verteilte er langsam und gründlich Gleitgel in Severus Pospalte. Sein Finger drang absolut mühelos in ihn ein, dies dort fortzusetzen. Er nahm noch einen zweiten Finger hinzu. Severus Muskeln wirkten entspannter als sonst, er hörte ihn seufzen, sein Oberkörper entspannte sich noch mehr. Lucius griff mit einer Hand um ihn herum, auch Sevs Glied war hart. Fest griff er danach, was Sev ein Stöhnen entrang. „Sev?“ „Mach…mach weiter so“ stammelte dieser leise. Severus Glied fest im Griff halten, drang er selbst in ihn ein. Er biss sich auf die Lippen, als er die köstliche Hitze und Enge endlich spürte. Mühelos glitt er tief in ihn, bis er sich ganz versenkt hatte. Lucius biss sich auf die Lippen, um sich zu beherrschen. „Lucius?!“ drängte Sev, offensichtlich ungeduldig. Lucius knirschte mit den Zähnen, dann zog er sich fast heraus, um wieder tief einzudringen. Er stöhnte laut, um Beherrschung ringend. Ein weiteres Mal, etwas schneller. Noch einmal. Sich zusammenreissend erhöhte er die Geschwindigkeit, ohne zu heftig zu werden. Gleichzeitig hielt er Severus Glied fest im Griff.  
Severus fühlte sich wie eingespannter Bogen, doch schien sein ganzer Körper nur darauf gewartet zu haben. Wirksam hinderte ihn Lucius daran selbst zu kommen, während er in ihn drang, ihn köstlich ausfüllte. Die Augen geschlossen, genoss Severus jeden Moment, spürte Lucius zuckendes, drängendes Glied in sich. Weiter, immer weiter… mehr… tiefer. Severus ächzte, er fühlte sich als müsse er gleich bersten. Plötzlich gab es für Lucius kein Halten mehr, er kam zum Höhepunkt. In mehrfachen unkontrollierten Zuckungen ergoss er sich endlich in Severus, der es warm in sich spürte. Endlich öffnete Lucius seinen harten Griff um Sevs Glied, und dieser kam mit einem heiseren Schrei auch zum Höhepunkt, ergoss sich in Lucius Hand. Eine Weile verharrten sie so. Auf den Knien, erfüllt und erschöpft, Lucius noch in ihm. Lucius Hände auf Sevs Hüftknochen liegend. 

Langsam löste sich Severus aus Lucius Umarmung und drehte sich zu ihm um. Er gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss und richtete sich auf, sich mühsam am Bett festhaltend. Dann griff er nach seinen Sachen und hielt inne. Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete er die offensichtlich neue, aufwändig bestickte schwarze Robe. „Das gehört mir nicht“. „Doch. Unser Herr hat es geschickt. Für dich.“ Unter Schwierigkeiten begann Snape sich anzukleiden. Lucius schüttelte nur stumm und vorwurfsvoll den Kopf. „Ich muss unserem Lord meine Aufwartung machen.“ „Severus… bitte… du hast drei Tage um dein Leben gekämpft…“. Severus Gesicht wurde hart. Doch sah er immer noch aus wie der Tod. Hager, das Gesicht eingefallen, die Augen rot umrandet. „Ich habe ihm Loyalität versprochen. Und ich werde nicht einfach aufgeben, was ich bisher erreicht habe“. Sevs Stimme war heiser, aber stolz und entschlossen. „Du bringst dich noch um. Wenn Er es nicht schon zuvor tut.“ Severus war fertig. Immer noch schwankend, stand er auf seinen Füssen. „Ich muss das tun, Lucius. Das ist alles was ich habe-alles was ich bin“. Schon war er aus der Tür. Lucius starrte noch lange auf die längst geschlossene Tür. Sein Blick fiel auf seinen Unterarm mit dem dunklen Mal. Was- was hatte er getan? Was hatte er getan, auch seinen geliebten Freund mit hineinzuziehen.


End file.
